Un rayon d'espoir
by Enais66
Summary: Yaoi - UA magique - Harry est victime de harcèlement au sein de Poudlard. Personne n'ose être son ami de peur de devenir paria à son tour. Mais Hermione, en bonne éducatrice scolaire décide d'arranger les choses, voir même de devenir entremetteuse.


**Note d'auteur :** Il y a un an j'ai écris cet OS pour une fanzine. Mais il n'a pas été sélectionné. Je m'étais dit que j'allais essayer de le ralonger un peu avant de le poster. Et puis il est resté dans un coin de mon ordinateur. Et comme parfois ça arrive aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de ranger mon ordinateur et je l'ai retrouvé. Donc j'ai décidé de vous le poster comme je l'avais proposer à la fanzine il y a un an. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclamer**** :** Bon je le dis quand même mais vous êtes déjà au courant. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR. Par contre l'histoire est de moi.

**Genre :** UA magique. Certain personnage sont un peu OOC.

**Bref résumé de la situation :** Voldemort n'existe pas, Harry n'est pas le survivant. Le reste vous le découvrirez en lisant !

* * *

Un rayon d'espoir

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Nouvelle classe, nouvelle année. Mais toujours le même collège, avec toujours les mêmes têtes. Comme chaque année à la rentrée, j'espère... En général cela ne dure jamais longtemps. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me faire d'illusions qu'elles sont déjà piétinées par cette horde animale qui peuple le vieux bâtiment de pierre.

Alors que je passe l'immense portail de fer forgé, une première meute me bouscule sans me voir et entre en hurlant. Je redresse mes lunettes sur mon nez à l'aide de mon index et continue ma route. Des bruits de course se rapprochent de moi dans mon dos, j'essaie de me pousser du milieu, mais c'est déjà trop tard, la nouvelle meute passe sur moi sans ralentir. Mon corps est promené sans que je ne puisse rien faire, mes lunettes tombent loin de moi et mon sac se vide à mes pieds. Des ricanements retentissent, des doigts se pointent. Ça y est, je suis bien de retour en enfer, cette fois je n'ai qu'eu le temps de passer le portail avant de revenir dans la dure réalité qu'est ma vie. Ici, je suis le paria, la tête de turc, le punching-ball et j'ai bien d'autres noms encore. Je me suis résigné à cela il y a des années. L'internat qui est pour beaucoup de monde un lieu de joie et d'amitié est devenu mon purgatoire au fil du temps. J'ai beau faire, jamais je ne serai tranquille ici. Plus que quatre ans...Qu'est-ce que c'est long quatre ans quand on attend dans la douleur…

« Alors le morveux, toujours pas à errer sous un pont ? »

Je ne réponds pas à la provocation. Je ne réponds jamais, j'espère qu'un jour ils se lasseront. Je me baisse pour ramasser mes lunettes ainsi que le contenue de mon sac répandu au sol, mais d'un coup de pied bien placé je me retrouve à quatre pattes à leurs pieds.

« Aaah... Enfin tu as compris où est ta place !  
-Tu n'es qu'une chienne de toute façon, juste bonne à nous lécher les pieds. »

Un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes et les voilà repartis, me laissant plus bas que terre en ce premier jour de rentrée. C'est le début de la fin… Si ça commence comme ça dans quelques mois, qu'est ce que ça sera ?

« Ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ? »

Je lève la tête, surpris, pour entrer en collision avec un menton juste au dessus de moi.

« Pardon, pardon... je... je voulais pas... je vous avais pas vue... je suis désolé... vraiment dés...  
- Stop ! C'est bon j'ai rien, je t'ai fait peur. Est-ce que toi ça va ? J'ai vue ce qu'il c'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir t'aider qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Il faut que tu ailles voir l'infirmière. Et le directeur... ou alors ton directeur de maison. Tu fais partie de quelle maison ? En quelle année tu es ? J'ai pas encore l'habitude, je viens juste d'arriver, c'est ma première année ici... »

Le débit de parole de cette fille est impressionnant, je n'arrive pas à suivre tout ce qu'elle me raconte et je n'ai le temps de répondre à aucune de ses questions tellement elle va vite. Elle est clairement plus âgée que moi, surement une vingtaine d'années. Châtain, de taille moyenne, un visage très fin parsemé de tache de rousseur et de jolis yeux noisette.

« Au fait je m'appelle Hermione et toi ?  
- Euh... Harry... Harry Potter.  
- Enchantée de te connaître Harry. Je suis la nouvelle surveillante de Poudlard et assistante de madame Bibine. Viens je t'amène voir l'infirmière, on parlera en chemin.  
- Non non c'est pas la peine, je vais bien, j'ai l'habitude.  
- L'habitude ?  
- Non ! Je… Euh... je me fais souvent mal, mais c'est rien de grave, juste un bleu.  
- Je t'amène à l'infirmerie, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Devant l'air décidé de cette nouvelle surveillante, je la suis, tête basse. Dès le premier jour, je vais arriver en retard parce que je serai avec Madame Pomfresh. Cette année va être la pire… Moi qui pensais avoir atteint les tréfonds, je m'aperçois que je peux encore tomber plus bas.

L'infirmière m'observe sommairement avant de m'envoyer en cour. J'ai une fois de plus quelques bleus pour un certain temps, rien de tel pour me faire remarquer en plus de mon retard en ce premier jour. La nouvelle surveillante prend son boulot beaucoup trop à cœur, cela ne durera pas, puisqu'elle me raccompagne en cour et prend même la peine de m'excuser. Cette année c'est sûr je ne survivrai pas, cette fille n'a rien compris aux lois du lycée ou alors elle m'enfonce intentionnellement.

La semaine s'écoule comme elle a commencé, ma première nuit à l'internat fut un calvaire. Quand je suis arrivé dans le dortoir je n'avais déjà plus de matelas. J'ai fini par le retrouver dans les douches complètement détrempé. J'ai réussis à le sécher tant bien que mal à coup de sort. Il est totalement interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les dortoirs, pour justement éviter ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais je suis bien obligé de passer outre vue dans quelle situation je me trouvais. Une fois le matelas plus ou moins sec je dû me débrouiller pour le porter seul jusqu'à mon lit sous le regard goguenard du reste de mon dortoir.

Quand je suis rentré en première année au lycée Poudlard les choses avait bien commencé. J'étais ami avec Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville qui occupent encore aujourd'hui mon dortoir. Puis les premières vacances sont arrivées et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je suis rentré chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ce n'est qu'au retour des vacances que les choses ont dérapées. Un Serpentard s'en est pris à Neville, en lui volant son rappeltout offert par ça grand mère. J'ai voulu m'interposer, j'ai participé à une course de balais, je ne sais trop par quel miracle j'ai récupéré le rappeltout et j'ai survécu. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue c'est qu'un professeur nous ait vus. Le professeur McGonagall a puni le Serpentard de troisième année, un certain Pucey, et moi. Nous avons écopé d'un mois de retenue ainsi qu'une interdiction de faire partie d'une équipe de Quiddich.

Malheureusement pour moi Pucey faisait partit de l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard et était des plus prometteurs en temps que poursuiveur. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que tous les Serpentards ont commencé à m'en vouloir. Je pensais que l'affaire allait se tasser, mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. Je suis trop solitaire, trop différent d'eux pour qu'ils m'oublient. Tout le monde a oublié pourquoi je suis la tête de turque du lycée, mais je suis un bon divertissement pour eux, ce qui m'empêche de changer mon image. A la suite de ça, au fur et à mesure, j'ai perdu tous mes amis, Neville est celui qui a résisté le plus longtemps et aussi le seul qui ne participe pas à mon lynchage, il est un simple observateur silencieux de mon malheur alors que tous mes anciens amis sont devenus mes bourreaux.

« Potter ! Si se que je dis ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez prendre vos affaires et aller faire un tour ailleurs. Je vous attends à 21h. »

Le professeur Rogue me déteste au moins autant que les élèves. Il ne se prive jamais de me le faire sentir. C'est donc avec empressement que je récupère mes affaires et que je sors de la salle, d'ici qu'il décide de me rajouter des heures de colles parce que je ne suis pas assez rapide. Je me trouve donc à errer seul dans les couloirs pour les deux heures à venir. Je déteste ces moments, car c'est là que je suis le plus vulnérable pour les autres, il n'y a pas d'œil observateur si jamais je me fais coincer, pas de témoin. Pas de limite...

Je me hâte donc vers mon coin habituel, vers ma tanière secrète je pourrais presque dire. Mais le chemin pour l'atteindre est long, je m'arrête à chaque intersection, évite les couloirs où des voix se font entendre. Je finis par atteindre les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie. Jetant un dernier regard aux alentours pour ne pas être surpris, je me glisse sous l'escalier à l'abri des regards. Personne ne vient jamais ici, je sais que je vais pouvoir passer les deux prochaines heures en toute tranquillité.

Je m'installe confortablement sur les couvertures que j'ai ramenées lors de mes précédentes visites. J'ai dû plusieurs fois me réfugier dans ma cachette pour dormir lors des années précédentes, du coup j'ai tout prévu. Des couvertures, de quoi grignoter, quelques livres et l'album photo de mes parents. J'ai passé des semaines à chercher une planque pour cet album, ne pouvant pas le laisser dans le dortoir de peur que l'on me l'abime. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé cet endroit. Ce n'est pas bien grand, mais c'est suffisant pour moi.

Pendant le temps qu'il me reste avant mon prochain et dernier cour, j'avance mes devoirs puisque ce soir je ne pourrai pas les faire.

La sonnerie retentit, me réveillant en sursaut. Je me suis assoupi sur mes devoirs que je me dépêche de fourrer dans mon sac. Je vais être en retard. La salle se situe tout à fait à l'autre bout du château. Je sors précipitamment de ma cachette pour m'apercevoir que la nuit est en train de tomber. J'ai loupé le dernier cours de la journée. Je ferme les yeux de résignation, McGonagall ne va pas me louper cette fois. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller m'excuser et prier pour que ça en reste là. Je prends donc le chemin de son bureau.

L'entrevue s'est plutôt mal passé, je me retrouve collé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine encore une fois. Je vais finir par penser que le sort s'acharne. Je fais tout pour être un bon élève, je rends toujours mes devoirs dans les temps, je prends des notes à chaque cours, et surtout je ne parle jamais en classe, puisque je n'ai personne à qui parler. Mais pourtant je me fais régulièrement virer ou collé. Tout ça parce que même les profs en ont après moi, chaque coup bas que l'on me fait me retombe forcement dessus alors que j'en suis seulement la victime.

C'est d'un pas résigné que je pars rejoindre la grande salle avec l'espoir d'assister à la fin du repas avant de devoir me présenter pour ma retenue. C'est avec joie que j'arrive dans la grande salle avant la fin du repas. J'ai le temps de m'installer au bout de la table des Gryffondors, bien à l'écart de toute personne, pour manger. J'ai droit à des regards en biais, à des rires absolument pas discrets et bien sûr je reçois quelques bouts de pain pour les plus téméraires. Grâce à la présence d'adultes, je ne subis rien de plus, le but du jeu est de faire de ma vie un enfer sans jamais se faire attraper. Je pense que personne ne s'est jamais fait punir de s'en être pris à moi, pourtant j'ai moi même été punis à leur place bien trop souvent à mon goût.

Il est temps que j'aille déposer mes affaires au dortoir avant de me rendre au bureau du professeur Rogue. Sur le chemin je me fais bousculer quelques fois, quelques insultes fusent, mais rien de bien méchant, je suis habitué à subir ça. Parfois je me demande si jamais un jour j'arriverai à m'en défaire. Peut-être que je serai toute ma vie une victime, que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de travail normal puisque dans le monde de la sorcellerie peu à peu tout le monde me connaitra et me reconnaitra comme étant la victime la plus célèbre de Poudlard.

Une fois au dortoir je mets toutes mes affaires dans ma malle que je ferme à double tour à l'aide de sorts. Je suis bien le seul à faire ça, puisque c'est tout à fait interdit, mais je suis aussi le seul à en avoir vraiment besoin. Je n'aurai plus d'affaires depuis longtemps sinon. C'est tout aussi rapidement que je repars en sens inverses pour aller en retenue, avant de me faire attraper par des Gryffondor qui s'ennuieraient. Je passe le moins de temps possible dans la tour, ça serait m'exposer au danger pour rien.

Le professeur Rogue n'est pas encore là quand j'arrive, je l'attends patiemment devant son bureau. L'adulte finit par arriver et c'est avec mépris qu'il me toise pour me dire :

« Je ne m'occuperai pas de vous pour cette retenue, j'en ai bien assez de vous voir. Mlle Granger va arriver dans quelques instant, vous avez intérêt de bien vous tenir »

Sur ce, il repart de là où il vient, ne me laissant pas le temps de réaliser. De petits pas précipités se font entendre dans le couloir, me sortant de ma stupéfaction.

« Ah Harry, tu es là, très bien. Le professeur Rogue t'a-t-il expliqué que tu venais m'aider aujourd'hui ? Et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, puisque le professeur McGonagall t'a aussi collé. Il faut que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait, en seulement deux semaines de cour, tu es le premier ! Allez, suis-moi. »

C'est tout aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée qu'elle repart, moi sur ses talons, sans doute pressée d'en finir avec moi. Je commence à m'essouffler derrière elle qui marche au pas de course, quand je reconnais le chemin qui mène à la bibliothèque.

« Alors je t'explique, j'ai passé une commande de livres au début de l'année. Je trouve qu'il est temps d'élargir un peu le champ de lecture des élèves. Donc on vient de les recevoir aujourd'hui, il va falloir que tu m'aides à installer les nouvelles étagères, avec un coin de lecture loisir et puis bien sur enregistrer tous les livres et les ranger. On a donc toute la semaine pour arriver à bout de se travail. J'espère que tu aimes les livres »

J'hausse les épaules, épaté par son débit de parole. Une fois devant la bibliothèque, je suis étonné de trouver de grandes pancartes indiquant la fermeture du lieu pour toute la semaine. Cette nouvelle voit les choses en grand on dirait. Je passe les pancartes pour me trouver face à une vision rare. Des dizaines de cartons s'entassent devant le comptoir, surement plein de livres. Sur les tables habituellement occupées par les étudiants se trouvent des piles de planches de toutes les tailles. Des poufs et fauteuils sont empilés au fond de la pièce. J'ouvre de gros yeux sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione.

« Et oui je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Et puis il n'y a vraiment pas de romans dans tous les livres présents ici. Je trouve qu'il faut avoir la possibilité de lire des romans si l'on en a envie, qu'il faut justement pousser les élèves à lire de tout. Ça leur montre que les livres ne sont pas tous barbant comme ils semblent le penser. »

J'acquiesce timidement, impressionné par son discours.

« Ben alors tu ne dis rien ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de mon idée ? Tu as envie de lire ? Attends de voir ce que ça va donner, je suis certaine que rien que l'atmosphère va pousser à la lecture. »

Elle rigole de sa blague, alors que je souris timidement. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de tenir de vrai discussion, je n'ai jamais l'occasion de parler à personne.

« Oui c'est bien comme idée. »

Elle ne se départie pas de son enthousiasme et m'entraîne presque en sautillant vers un coin reculé et poussiéreux du lieu. Elle me tend un balai et nous nous mettons en silence à rendre ce lieu plus présentable. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione doit en avoir marre de mon silence puisqu'elle se met à déblatérer seule, alors que je me contente de quelques onomatopées pour lui montrer que je l'écoute. Après deux heures de travail à tout nettoyer, puis à commencer à tout organiser pour le lendemain, vérifier qu'il ne manque rien comme outil pour monter les étagères, que les modes d'emplois ne sont pas trop compliqués... Hermione me libère. C'est exténué que je rejoins mon dortoir, et m'écroule sur mon lit sans faire cas des rire moqueurs et injonctions à mon égard.

Les journées se passent comme toute les autres, les agressions à mon encontre ne sont pas très violentes en ce moment, j'ai seulement dû réparer une dizaine de fois mes lunettes, mais pas un seul tour à l'infirmerie n'a été nécessaire. J'ai seulement quelques bleus sur les tibias à cause de croche-pattes mal placés et de quelques chutes dans les escaliers, mais rien de bien grave. Mes journées sont éclairées par mes retenues.

Qui aurait pu penser un jour que les heures de colle soient une bonne chose ? Ça fait trois jours que je passe mes soirées avec Hermione et je commence à l'apprécier avec son bavardage incessant. Je vais de ce pas la rejoindre pour notre avant dernière soirée ensemble. Nous avons bien avancé tous les deux. Même si monter les étagères à été très chaotique parce qu'elle n'est pas bricoleuse pour deux mornilles. Elle a fini par me laisser seul pour les monter alors qu'elle s'occupait des livres, puisque toute ses tentatives furent soldées par un terrible coup de marteau mal placé, sur ses doigts ou les miens.

Je viens de finir de monter toutes les étagères, alors qu'Hermione farfouille, le nez plongé dans les cartons de livres. Je vais timidement la rejoindre pour lui montrer le résultat. Malgré tout le temps passé ensemble et son intarissable flot de paroles, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me détendre en sa présence. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'amis, je m'en rends bien compte.

« Hermione ? Hermione ? »

La jeune femme ne m'entend pas, le nez dans les cartons, je me résigne donc à m'approcher un peu plus et essaie de parler plus fort même si ma voix sort toujours comme un murmure.

« Hermione ? »

Toujours pas de réponse, je me résigne donc à m'approcher pour lui toucher le bras et finir par capter son attention.

« Hermione ? »

Cette fois ci elle m'entend et me sent puisqu'elle pousse un cri en tombant avec le carton.

« Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !  
- Je... désolé... pardon...  
- Ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas obligé de t'excuser à tout bout de champs tu sais », me répond-elle en rigolant.

Elle se redresse en ramassant les livres qui sont tombés, les remettant dans le carton qu'elle vient de redresser.

« Alors Harry qu'est ce que tu voulais ?  
- Euh...J'ai fini...  
- Oh super, je viens voir ça ! »

Et c'est en sautillant quelle se dirige vers notre coin de la bibliothèque.

« Oh c'est génial, exactement comme je l'imaginais ! Viens m'aider, on va mettre tout de suite les sièges pour voir le résultat ! C'est génial vraiment, merci de m'avoir aidé à faire ça !  
-De rien. »

Je réponds timidement alors que déjà elle m'entraîne pour porter les fauteuils et poufs. J'avoue que le résultat est saisissant. C'est un mélange de couleur venant des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Je me demande si elle n'a pas chiné ses accessoires dans les salles communes et dortoirs des quatre maisons. Il me tarde que tout soit vraiment fini, je pense que je pourrai venir ici comme point de repli autre que ma cachette.

Nous retournons nous occuper des livres, je m'installe à côté d'Hermione pour coller les étiquettes sur les livres qu'elle vient d'enregistrer. Nous restons un moment à travailler sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Mais je vois bien que la jeune femme me surveille du coin de l'œil, elle a l'air de vouloir parler sans oser. Ce n'est qu'au bout de demi-heure à jouer au jeu de celui qui regarde l'autre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive qu'elle fini par parler.

« Harry, tu sais je t'ai un peu observé cette semaine, j'ai bien vu que se qui c'est passé à la rentrée n'est pas rare pour toi ici. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde s'en prend à toi sans que tu ne fasse rien ?  
- Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que... c'est rien.  
- Ne dis pas que c'est rien, je les ai vus te faire tomber alors que j'étais trop loin pour intervenir. Et puis tu manges toujours tout seul. En fait, je ne t'ai jamais vue parler avec personne.  
- J'aime être seul. »

Elle m'observe un moment sans détour, je pense que cette fois je ne vais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement. Elle est beaucoup trop perspicace pour notre bien à tous les deux.

« Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. On peut être solitaire, mais pas au point de marcher la tête basse dans les couloirs, de ne jamais adresser la parole à personne et surtout de se faire marcher dessus par toute l'école. »

J'hausse les épaules. Que veut-elle que je réponde à ça ? C'est évident que je suis le paria de l'école. Même si au début il y avait une raison à ça, ma personnalité a fait de moi ce que je suis. Je ne rentre tellement pas dans la norme que l'on ne peut que me détester. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si différent des autres, mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Avant j'étais invisible, mais depuis Poudlard, je suis visible seulement pour que l'on me marche dessus. Même les profs ne voient rien de se qui se passe sous leur nez.

« Tu sais Harry il faut en parler de ce qui t'arrive. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation toute l'année ! »

Encore une fois, j'acquiesce juste pour lui faire plaisir. Ça fait trois ans que ça dure, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

« Bon, puisque tu ne sembles pas près à me parler, qu'est-ce que tu penses si je te dis que je vais te présenter à mon frère ? Enfin, c'est mon demi-frère, notre père a couché avec ma mère alors qu'il était fiancé avec la sienne. Il est élève en cinquième année, je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux. Je te le présenterai samedi ! »

La semaine se finit, ainsi que notre œuvre à la bibliothèque. C'est avec joie que nous avons pu enlever toutes les pancartes de fermeture le vendredi soir. Maintenant, dans la bibliothèque, il existe un coin protégé des regards où l'on peut lire des romans en paix. J'adore déjà cet endroit ! Malgré l'excitation d'Hermione face à ce lieu, elle n'a pas oublié qu'elle veut me présenter son frère. J'espérais vraiment de tout mon cœur qu'elle n'y penserait plus, pourtant elle lui en a parlé et c'est samedi après-midi que j'ai rendez-vous avec eux dans la bibliothèque. Avec la chance que j'ai en ce moment je suis sûr que son frère est un de ceux qui me tyrannisent, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu faire.

Je dormis très mal cette nuit-là, j'ai essayé d'inventer toutes les excuses possibles pour me dérober de cette rencontre mais je pense que tout ce que je peux faire, c'est la repousser. Hermione arrivera forcement à ses fins puisque l'on est dans la même école. C'est alors d'un pas résigné que je rejoins la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas. Cela fait des années que j'ai arrêté de prendre mon petit-déjeuner le week-end. Je déteste aller dans la Grande Salle, trop d'élèves d'un coup, pas de professeurs pour surveiller les abords de la salle. Combien de fois est-ce que je me suis fait coincer en entrant ou sortant de la salle ?

Une fois installé à ma place habituelle, loin de tous, j'observe discrètement tous les élèves de cinquième année présents. Je suis tellement à part des autres que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas fait installer une table à part dans un coin, au moins personne ne viendrait m'embêter. De plus, je n'importunerais plus aucun élève par ma présence.

Dans mon observation je ne vis personne qui me fit penser de près ou de loin à Hermione. Mais cette dernière m'a un jour dit qu'elle tenait beaucoup de sa mère et très peu de son père, alors je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre pour son frère.

L'heure tant redoutée finit par arriver. Il est temps que je quitte la table pour rejoindre Hermione et son frère à la bibliothèque. Je quitte la Grande Salle à reculons, ce qui est rare pour moi qui fuis le monde et c'est à pas lents que je gravis les marches. J'ai l'impression d'aller à la guillotine, alors que c'est bête. Il faut que je pense que j'ai une chance infime de peut-être me faire un ami aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est ce que ça me fait aussi peur. Il n'y a pas de raisons, surtout qu'Hermione sera présente, il ne pourra rien m'arriver de désagréable. Sauf si elle est aussi dans le coup, mais là, c'est moi qui suis en train de me monter la tête. Je finis par arriver devant la porte. J'hésite quelques instant à faire demi-tour avant de franchir le seuil. Après une grande inspiration, je passe la porte avec les yeux fermés, comme pour garder un instant de plus l'espoir de ne pas être ici.

« Ah Harry tu es là ! Je commençais à me demander si tu allais me faire faux bon ! Draco est déjà arrivé, il est dans notre coin de lecture ! »

Oh mon dieu ! Son frère c'est Draco Malefoy, je savais que je n'aurais jamais du venir. C'est le Serpentard par excellence, le froid cynique et majestueux prince des Serpentards. Il ne m'a jamais rien fait, enfin du moins pas directement je suppose. Il est bien au-dessus de ça, lui, jamais il ne s'abaissera à faire les basses besognes. En fait, il a toujours un air sérieux et intouchable, complètement blasé par tout se qui l'entoure. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne connait même pas mon existence.

« Allez Harry, ne fais pas ton timide, viens que je te présente. Je te jure que vous allez bien vous entendre tous le deux, j'en ai le pressentiment. »

C'est septique et à contrecœur que je la suis. Quelle idée vraiment j'ai eu de me faire coller ce jour-là. Tout ça c'est de la faute au Professeur Rogue, c'est lui qui m'a collé et laissé entre les mains de cette dingue qui veut ma mort. Une nouvelle fois, je prends une grande inspiration avant de passer l'étagère qui me sépare du coin lecture en fermant les yeux. Bien mal m'en prit, je me prends les pieds dans le tapis qui recouvre le sol du coin lecture. Je reste debout que par la chance que j'ai eu de me rattraper à l'étagère, mais cela n'empêche pas mes lunettes de s'écraser sur le tapis. Je me redresse, prêt à subir les rires qui ne vont pas tarder à se faire entendre. Mais rien ne se passe, mon regard flou croise le regard gris de mon vis-à-vis confortablement installé sur un des pouf noir de la pièce. Celui-ci ce lève calmement en fermant son livre et se penche à mes pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

« Tiens, tu as fait tomber ceci, je pense que ça peut t'être utile. »

Je reste coi face à lui alors qu'il me tend mes lunettes. Ma surprise est telle que je n'ai pas le réflexe de les récupérer. L'adolescent qui les tient ne se démonte pas pour autant et me les pose délicatement sur le nez.

« Voilà c'est mieux comme ça ! Au fait, moi, c'est Draco.

- Je pense que tu t'appelles Harry, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'on s'entendrait surement bien. »

Je ne sais que lui répondre. Je m'étais préparé à un affrontement, un rejet, du dédain... à tout sauf ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aimable avec moi ? Est-ce que la présence de sa sœur le contraint à bien se comporter pour ne pas la décevoir ?

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien bavard ! En tout cas j'adore ce que tu as fait avec ma sœur, c'est vraiment sympa comme coin pour lire. Je trouve que ça manquait dans le château.

- Bon, moi, je vous laisse faire connaissance tranquille, je retourne travailler, Mme Bibine n'aime pas qu'on lambine dans sa bibliothèque. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione repart derrière son comptoir, me laissant seul avec son terrible frère. Ça y est, c'est l'instant de vérité, est-ce que son comportement envers moi est seulement factice pour faire plaisir à sa sœur ?

« Alors Harry, tu viens t'assoir ou tu comptes rester debout encore longtemps ? »

Devant son air autoritaire, je vais m'assoir sur le fauteuil face à lui. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, je me contente de pauser doucement mes fesses sur le cousin en essayant de me rendre invisible. Je ne fais aucun mouvement brusque, je maitrise ma respiration et surtout ne touche à rien pour éviter tout bruit. Le blond face à moi m'observe, perplexe. Je ne bouge toujours pas, mes ongles sont beaucoup plus intéressants que tout le reste. Je me répète en une litanie dans ma tête que je ne suis pas ici, qu'il va m'oublier et partir. L'autre garçon s'est replongé dans sa lecture, indifférent à ma présence.

Toute l'après midi se déroule de cette façon, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Malfoy me jette des coups d'œil en biais quand il tourne ses pages. Je ne suis même pas capable de détendre mes muscles, ne serai-ce que légèrement en sa présence. Demain j'aurai mal au dos, droit comme je suis. Après un temps qui me semble infini, il ferme sont livre dans un claquement sec. Je sursaute. Il sourit, moqueur et se lève pour quitter la pièce. Je prends une grande inspiration, enfin et lui emboite le pas. Nous passons devant le bureau d'Hermione, celle-ci nous interpelle alors que je n'ai qu'une envie: fuir ce lieu le plus rapidement possible.

« Alors les garçons ? Vous avez du bien vous entendre avec le temps que vous avez passé là-bas.  
- Oui, Harry peut être très bavard quand il veut. Et puis tu nous as dénichés plein de livres intéressants, sœurette. Demain après-midi tu travailles ici ? Parce qu'on a l'intention de revenir y passer l'après midi, comme aujourd'hui.  
-Oui je serai là. Je vous attendrais alors. A demain tous les deux. »

Je voudrais tuer Malefoy de mes propres mains. J'en ai subi des choses, mais il ne peut pas décider pour moi de ce que je fais de mes après-midi. Je ne peux pas le laisser me torturer de la sorte, avec mon consentement de surcroit. C'est décidé, demain je lui pose un lapin.

Un mois. Depuis un mois, je passe toutes mes soirées, tous mes week-ends et la plupart de mes moments de liberté dans cette putain de bibliothèque. Je ne suis pas vulgaire, mais je crois que je vais bientôt exploser. Ce Malfoy de malheur m'invite à le rejoindre dès que je le peux pour aller « discuter avec lui ». Ces discussions n'ont pour le moment jamais eu lieu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, il pourrait très bien aller lire tout seul dans son coin, il n'a pas besoin de compagnie.

Surtout qu'au début je me contenter de fixer mes mains, mais maintenant c'est lui que je fixe pendant des heures. Je pense que je pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés dans le noir. Mais lui n'en à rien à faire que je sois là à le regarder, il lit. Parfois je vois le coin de ses lèvres tressauter, je me demande toujours si c'est de moi qu'il se moque ou bien si c'est son livre qui le fait rire. Je penche systématiquement pour la première solution. Je suis sûr qu'il s'amuse beaucoup à mon encontre, sinon pourquoi exactement est-ce que je suis là ? Et surtout pourquoi est ce que je suis incapable de ne pas aller à ses fichus rendez-vous ? Un de ses jours, c'est moi qui vais devenir violent et lui casser son joli petit nez. Mais je me retiens, pour Hermione. C'est surement pour elle que je joue cette mascarade. Elle est tellement contente que son frère et moi soyons « si proche »...

En ce moment même, je me rends encore à un de nos rendez-vous. Peut-être que cette fois je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout, peut être que j'aurai le courage de m'arrêter au bureau d'Hermione et de passer l'après-midi à l'écouter babiller. Mais une fois de plus, je passe devant elle sans m'arrêter, en lui faisant un timide sourire. Malfoy est déjà là, assis sur le même pouf noir qu'à son habitude. Il ne lève pas les yeux de son livre, mais un sourire que je qualifierais de narquois apparaît brièvement sur ses lèvres.

Je me sens d'humeur téméraire. Ou bien je suis tout simplement trop excédé. Dans tous les cas, pour la première fois je ne m'assois pas face à lui, mais de façon à l'avoir de profil. Je m'assois donc sur un pouf rouge et comme tout pouf qui se respecte, un chuintement s'en échappe. Ce bruit refroidit radicalement mes ardeurs, j'ai le réflexe idiot d'espérer qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Mes espoirs sont réduits à néant quand un rire me surprend et finit de me mortifier.

« Enfin tu de décides à faire autre choses que me foudroyer du regard ? Je commençais à croire que ma personne te fascinait à un point où tu ne pouvais t'en détacher. »

Une fois de plus, il me laisse seul avec mon désarroi pour se replonger dans sa lecture. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé le courage de changer de place, je me dis que je finirai par me décider à lui arracher son foutu livre des mains. J'espère que j'arriverai à réaliser cet exploit avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement l'école... Je deviens vraiment grossier et sarcastique quand je suis excédé. Si seulement je pouvais l'être ailleurs que dans ma tête... Il va me rendre fou !

Le seul fait positif à cette situation, c'est que je subis beaucoup moins de choses de la part des autres élèves, mais c'est seulement parce que je suis de moins en moins présent dans les couloirs ou salle commune. Étant donné que je passe tout mon temps avec Malfoy, ce temps je ne le passe pas avec « les autres ». Une chose me chiffonne cependant, comment se fait-il que jamais aucun élève ne nous ait surpris, Malfoy et moi ?

Après une heure de méditation, je lorgne mon sac de cours, j'ose ou je n'ose pas ? J'ai énormément de devoir pour le lendemain et j'ai pris du retard à cause de mon tortionnaire. Je soupire, résigné. Je ne suis pas encore près à lui donner cette satisfaction, puisque tout acte de rébellion semble lui plaire, je vais me contenter de rédiger mes devoirs dans ma tête. Et puis, il est en train de finir son livre, je serai bientôt libéré de mes obligations de la journée. En fait, je suis collé pour toute ma vie étudiante et personne ne m'en a averti ! Ça doit être pour cela que je suis ici avec lui tout le temps.

Il claque enfin son livre, mais ne se lève pas comme les autres fois. Il me fixe, aussi intensément que je le fixe chaque jour. Je déteste le sentiment qui nait en moi en ce moment, je me sens comme devenir transparent pour ses yeux. Il semble lire en moi.

« Bon, c'est lassant à la fin, on va dire qu'aujourd'hui tu as fait le second pas ! J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais... On ne t'a pas dit que c'est mal poli de fixer les gens de la sorte ? Quand on est bien élevé, on discute avec la personne face à soit, ou bien comme nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, on lit en silence. Mais on ne regarde pas les gens fixement pendant un mois ! »

Je dois surement avoir les yeux qui sortent des orbites vu mon sentiment de stupeur face au discours du blond. Comment ça, le second pas ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, il n'a jamais essayé de m'adresser la parole.

« Quoi ?  
- J'ai essayé d'entamer une discussion et je t'ai invité à t'assoir avec moi quand ma sœur nous a présentés, mais toi, tu m'as foudroyé du regard et tu t'es muré dans ton silence. »

Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça... Bientôt, il va se faire passer pour un timide et il a le culot de se moquer de moi !

« Tu.. .tu m'as obligé à rester assis là en te regardant lire, juste parce que tu ne voulais pas parler en premier ?  
- Ben oui ! Dit comme ça, on pense que c'est horrible. Mais tu avais l'air tellement remonté en me rencontrant que je n'ai pas osé insister. Et puis, tu n'es jamais parti, tu es même revenu tous les jours ! Je pensais que tu appréciais de rester ici sans rien faire, même si tu me foudroyais du regard. Sinon tu ne serais pas revenu autant de fois.  
- Je... euh... je... mais non ! C'est toi qui m'as obligé à revenir à chaque fois ! Moi je ne voulais pas.  
- Tu ne voulais pas ? »

Malfoy a posé cette dernière question d'une petite voix que je ne lui connais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, toute ma colère retombe face à son air perdu. Peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. On s'est tous les deux retrouvés dans ce cercle vicieux sans vraiment savoir comment.

Nous nous observons vraiment pour la première fois. Ses cheveux blond ne sont pas tenus par du gel aujourd'hui, et lui retombe légèrement devant les yeux. Ses yeux gris me scrutent, personne ne m'a jamais vraiment regardé comme il est en train de le faire. Ce regard me met mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, ma sœur m'a parlé de toi pendant une semaine. Elle a fait que me dire à quel point tu étais génial et à quel point j'allais t'adorer. Quand enfin elle a prononcé ton nom, je ne savais pas qui tu étais et puis j'ai fini par me rappeler de toi. Le petit garçon brun avec ses lunettes, sur qui tout le monde tape mais que personne ne connait. Alors je me suis surpris à avoir envie de te rencontrer. Puis ce fut chose faite, même si tu ne parlais pas, tu es resté avec moi parce que tu en avais envie et pas pour ma position au sein de l'école, puisque tu en as parlé à personne. Et maintenant j'apprends que tu restes avec moi pour quoi ? Parce que je te fais peur ? Parce que tu apprécies ma sœur ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes alors que tu ne le veux pas ? »

Son ton devient agressif, il se redresse de toute sa hauteur, son regard me menace. Je réagis donc de la seule façon que je sache le faire dans ces cas là. Je me tasse sur moi-même, essaie de protéger le plus possible mon torse, c'est là que ça fait le plus mal, et j'attends que ça passe.

« Je ne vais pas te frapper si c'est de ça que tu as peur. Tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas. »

Sa voix est froide, cassante, dédaigneuse comme il sait si bien l'être en présence de toute sa troupe. Voilà, il se montre enfin comme il est vraiment, pas celui qui essaie de me tromper depuis quelques minutes. Sans plus un regard pour moi, il ramasse son livre et jette son sac sur son épaule avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas raide.

Je souffle un bon coup après son départ. Me voilà enfin libre. Je me laisse tomber sur mon siège habituel avec une pointe dans le ventre. Peut-être qu'après tout, j'espérais. Mais qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Qu'on devienne ami, qu'il me protège ? Il est Malefoy prince de glace des Serpentard. Il ne m'a surement jamais touché, mais tous ses larbins ne se gêne pas de le faire, sur son ordre ou pas, c'est du pareil au même.

« Laissez-le ! »

La voix claque dans l'air, les rires gras s'arrêtent, les coups aussi. Je n'ose pas bouger pour autant. Ils sont encore tous là autour de moi, même si je ne suis plus leur source d'attention. Je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe, surement un professeur qui est passé au bon moment. Étrange, ça n'arrive jamais.

« Draco c'est la petite pédale...  
- J'en ai rien à faire ! Vous dégagez. Maintenant ! »

Il y a un moment de flottement, je vois les pieds s'éloigner et un bruit de cavalcade s'en suit dans les escaliers. J'essaie de me redresser, mais mon bras droit est la cible d'une violente douleur qui me tire un gémissement. Tant bien que mal, je cale ce bras contre moi et essaie cette fois de me tenir assis. Un bras me retient alors que j'étais en train de m'affaler au sol une fois de plus.

« Ça va ? »

Bien sur que non ça ne va pas ! Je viens de me faire passer à tabac, quelle question. Je tourne difficilement la tête vers mon sauveurs pour lui faire savoir la profondeur de ma penser.

« Malfoy ?  
- Ben oui ! Qui d'autre ? Bon alors, où est ce que tu as mal ? »

Je reste bouche bée alors qu'il ausculte mon bras droit que je tiens toujours contre ma poitrine.

« Bon allez, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, je crois que ton bras est cassé. »

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'il me jette presque sur son épaule en prenant quand même soin de ne pas me faire plus mal au bras. Il traverse Poudlard au pas de course, monte les escaliers comme s'il avait rien qui pouvais le gêner sur le dos. Même si j'ai mal, je suis vexé qu'il me porte aussi facilement alors qu'il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi. Je suis vraiment un poids plume.

« Mme Pomfresh ? Mme Pomfresh j'ai un blessé.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines, il faut faire quelque chose. Pause-le ici, mon petit. »

Je suis plus ou moins délicatement jeté sur mon lit habituel à l'infirmerie. Immédiatement, l'infirmière se jette sur moi pour faire le topo habituel. Malfoy est toujours là, en retrait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Ordonner à ses sujets de me laisser tranquille alors que ça a toujours été ceux qui m'ont le plus poursuivi. En plus, depuis les deux semaines qu'on ne se voit plus, les Serpentards sont de plus en plus déchainés. J'ai eu droit à un mois plutôt calme quand j'étais tout le temps avec Malfoy, il me manquerait presque.

« Un bras cassé, deux côtes fêlés et quelques hématomes assez importants. De quoi rester ici quelques jours. Mr Potter, je suis ravie de m'occuper de vous, mais il serait peut-être temps que tout ceci cesse enfin, vous ne pensez pas ? Je vais une fois de plus signaler cet incident à votre directrice de maison. Même si vous ne voulez pas, desserrez les dents. Mr Malefoy ? Quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?  
- Non madame, je n'ai rien vu, je suis arrivé après. »

Je me tasse dans mon lit sous le regard accusateur de Mr Pomfresh, elle est la seule qui voit mes contusions à chaque fois. Ca fait aussi quatre ans qu'elle les soigne minutieusement à chaque fois. Après m'avoir fait avaler une énième potion infecte, elle repart dans son bureau écrire son rapport. Mon dossier doit être plus gros que celui de tous les autres élèves réunis.

« Ça t'arrive si souvent de venir te faire soigner ? »

Je tourne ostensiblement la tête. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a « sauvé » de ses sous-fifres que je vais lui adresser la parole.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas m'éviter, tu es dans un lit, je te rappelle. Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien sur ce que les autres te fond subir ? »

Cette fois, Malfoy contourne le lit pour venir se placer face à moi, mais je me tourne de l'autre côté. Ma réaction puérile fait souffler le blond, mais je ne bouge pas pour autant.

« Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix… »

Et ni une ni deux, le Serpentard s'assoit à cheval sur mes jambes. Seule partie de mon corps non touchée par mes agresseurs. Cette fois, je regarde Malefoy en face, trop stupéfait par son geste pour songer à éviter son regard.

« Ah, enfin j'ai ton regard. Maintenant tu m'expliques. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais bien que tu es plus ou moins le martyr de Poudlard. Mais avant, personne ne t'a jamais tabassé il me semble. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Je détourne une fois de plus les yeux, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre. Le blond ne l'entend pas de cette façon et m'attrape le menton pour tourner ma tête face à lui. En dernier recours, je ferme les yeux. Malfoy soupire et lâche mon visage, résigné. Son souffle effleure mon visage, me faisant rouvrir les yeux brusquement. Est-il vraiment si proche de moi qu'il semble l'être ?

« Harry... s'il te plait... raconte-moi... »

Malfoy. Draco se trouve à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, nos fronts pourraient se toucher au moindre mouvement.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ?  
- Parce que ma sœur avait raison.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione vient faire là-dedans ?  
- Beaucoup de choses. Mais d'abord, tu m'expliques ce brusque changement et après c'est promis, je t'explique. Alors le marché te va ? »

Je regarde Malfoy dans les yeux. Cette situation me met mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des contacts avec les autres et maintenant j'ai Malfoy, prince des Serpentard, assis sur mes genoux, son front beaucoup trop proche du mien alors qu'il me regarde dans les yeux sans détour.

« Euh... Ils... ils trouvent que je suis trop petit et trop fin et... ils pensent que... mais ce n'est pas vrai... j'ai rien fait !  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils pensent qui n'est pas vrai ?  
- Ils pensent que... que je... que je suis gay. »

Malefoy ne réagit pas à mon annonce. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, je me décide à relever les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux me fixent toujours aussi franchement, ce gris me déstabilise quelque peu. J'essaie de me soustraire à ce regard pénétrant, mais il ne semble pas prêt à détourner ses yeux. Je sens mon malaise grandir, je commence à m'agiter sous lui. Mes mouvements le font enfin reprendre conscience de là où il se trouve.

« Oh ! Hum...Ils n'ont pas à te maltraiter juste pour ça. Tu sais, il y en a d'autres dans l'école, je sais que quelques élèves de sixième et septième années sont gays. Et tu connais Seamus Finnigan, il est avec toi à Gryffondor il me semble et Théodore Nott c'est un Serpentard de mon année, ils sont en couple depuis l'an dernier. Beaucoup de monde le sait à Poudlard, pourtant personne ne s'est jamais attaqué à eux. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur, Seamus est gay ? Il sort avec un garçon ? Un garçon de Serpentard ? Malfoy rigole et se redresse, éloignant enfin son visage du mien.

« Ben alors ? Tu ne te doutais pas que tu n'étais pas le seul gay de Poudlard ? Tu sais, c'est plus courant qu'on ne le pense ! »

Sa remarque me sort enfin de mon état léthargique. Malfoy pense que je suis gay et s'amuse à rester assis sur mes jambes et m'indique qui sont les couples gays de Poudlard. Tout ça après m'avoir sauvé de ses sbires. Est-ce que j'ai manqué un épisode ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne voulait plus me voir.

Malfoy pense que je suis gay !

« Je ne suis pas GAY ! C'est les autres qui se sont mis ça en tête.  
- Oui, oui.  
- Je te jure que je ne suis pas gay.  
- Oui je sais. »

Malfoy se penche vers moi encore une fois, il me regarde dans les yeux avec nos fronts qui se touchent. Mais cette fois, il ne se contente pas de ça, son visage se rapproche toujours et il pause délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sous ce contact inattendu, je me tends et ne bouge plus. Alors que ses lèvres bougent doucement contre les miennes, ses mains viennent prendre en coupe mon visage. La sensation de ses lèvres est surprenante, douce et chaude à la fois. Sa langue humide se glisse sournoisement sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre la bouche comme un réflexe. Il n'en faut pas plus à cette langue pour passer la barrière de mes dents. Sa langue caresse la mienne, je ne sais pas quoi faire, cette intrusion m'est inconnue, ce n'est pourtant pas désagréable. Je me décide enfin à participer et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour avoir moi aussi un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Mon mouvement fait gémir mon partenaire et je me rende enfin compte de ce qu'il se passe.

Je m'écarte de lui d'un mouvement brusque, ce qui me fait gémir de douleur, les cotes fêlées ne pardonnent pas. Malfoy ne bouge pas, ses mains toujours sur mon visage, il m'observe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, surtout que mon état physique m'empêche de le repousser convenablement. Ce dernier finit par se redresser et quitte mon lit. C'est après un petit sourire moqueur ou peut-être sournois, qu'il quitte l'infirmerie me laissant seul avec mon désarroi.

Ça fait une semaine que Mme Pomfresh m'a libéré. Ça en fait presque deux que je n'ai plus vue Malfoy, en fait depuis ce baiser à l'infirmerie, il n'est jamais revenue et il doit m'éviter scrupuleusement. Seulement, ça fait autant de temps que plus personne n'est venu m'embêter, même pas une quelconque bousculade dans un couloir. Je n'ai jamais été aussi tranquille depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Je soupçonne Malfoy ou du moins son intervention lors du dernier incident, de ne pas y être pour rien là-dedans.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi seul. Je n'ai plus vu Hermione avec qui je passais du temps lors de mes retenues, qui me parlait sans arrêt. Elle a du travail et je ne vais plus à la bibliothèque. Même la présence de Malfoy me manque, au moins avant, même s'il était pénible et ne parlais pas, je pouvais m'imaginer en train de l'insulter. Maintenant j'ai tout le loisir de retourner dans ma cachette sous l'escalier et de penser à ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Est-ce qu'il est gay ? Est ce qu'il est attiré par moi ? Peut-être qu'il voulait seulement se moquer de moi. Et est-ce que le fait que j'ai apprécié veut dire que je suis gay moi aussi ? Ce baiser était mon premier et est toujours mon seul baiser, je n'avais embrassé personne avant lui.

Mon errance dans les couloirs m'a mené droit à la bibliothèque. J'hésite avant d'y entrer, puis décide d'aller voir Hermione. Je passe à peine la porte que déjà la jeune femme me saute dessus.

« Harry ! Enfin te voilà. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon frère ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état. Et puis pourquoi tu ne viens plus avec lui pour lire ? »

Le discours d'Hermione me surprend. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy ? Mais surtout, quel est le rapport avec moi ?

« C'est bien que tu viennes le voir enfin, il est en train de dépérir je trouve. Vous devriez parler tous les deux, ce n'est pas bien de rester fâcher longtemps avec ses amis. »

Sur ce, elle me pousse vers la pièce du fond. J'y trouve Malefoy installé sur le même pouf que d'habitude. Je reste à l'entrée, appuyé contre l'étagère à l'observer. Ses yeux sont cernés, ses cheveux sont moins ordonnés que les autres jours, mais c'est surtout son regard qui capte mon attention. Ses yeux me paraissent plus vitreux et ils se promènent sur la page sans avoir l'air d'en lire une seule ligne. Ses yeux gris finissent par se lever et il se rend enfin compte de ma présence.

« Harry ?  
- Oui... ta sœur, elle m'a dit que tu étais là.  
- Je viens lire ici, c'est agréable. »

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil face à lui, celui que j'ai occupé pendant un mois sans bouger. Malefoy ferme son livre et le pose à coté de lui, ça me fait sourire. C'est la première fois qu'il s'installe face à moi et me regarde sans se plonger dans son livre. Mais il ne parle pas pour autant, le malaise s'installe entre nous. Aucun de nous ne sait quoi dire, nous n'avons jamais été amis malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Tu sais, Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment ma sœur. En fait, mon père est allé baiser sa mère alors qu'il était déjà marié avec la mienne. J'ai appris son existence seulement l'an dernier, c'est elle qui est venue me voir. C'est pour ça qu'elle travaille ici, on a envie d'apprendre à se connaître. »

J'hoche la tête, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ça, mais cette déclaration vient surement de sceller notre amitié, comme une marque de confiance.

« A chaque fois que je viens ici, Hermione fait croire aux autres que le coin est réservé. J'aime m'y retrouver seul... ou avec toi...

- Malefoy...  
- Draco. Appelle-moi Draco.  
- Draco, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? A l'infirmerie ? »

Il ne me regarde plus, lui qui a toujours le regard si franc… Il à les yeux qui partent un peu partout dans la pièce, sans jamais se fixer nulle part.

« Je... j'avais envie de le faire... depuis longtemps, j'avais envie... je t'avais déjà remarqué. Avant qu'on se rencontre officiellement, je te connaissais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'aider avant. Maintenant ça y est, plus personne ne t'embêtera, je te le promets.  
- Tu m'avais remarqué ?  
- Euh... Oui, oui je t'avais vu avec tes cheveux indomptables et tes beaux yeux verts. »

Cette déclaration me laisse perplexe, mais le blond face à moi ne me laisse pas le temps de chercher à comprendre. Il se lève de son pouf pour venir s'agenouiller face à moi et me prend délicatement les mains.

« Harry, je... Ce baiser. C'était vrai. J'en avais vraiment envie... Et maintenant je... j'en ai encore plus envie. Je sais que tu dis ne pas être homo, mais je... moi je... je suis gay et... je... enfin... tu... »

Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase qu'il semble incapable de sortir et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il y a un instant de flottement entre nous, puis il prend les choses en mains. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon corps et me tire vers lui pour que l'espace entre nous disparaisse. Nos lèvres s'ouvrent immédiatement, mélangeant nos souffles. Nos langues se rencontrent, provoquant des gémissements dans nos deux bouches. Sa langue me fait perdre pied et ses mains qui s'activent dans mon dos accélèrent ma noyade. Des frissons se propagent dans tout mon corps alors que je glisse du fauteuil pour me laisser tomber sur les genoux de Draco. Le baiser devient passionn2 et enflamme nos corps qui bougent l'un contre l'autre de leur propre volonté. Mon bassin entre en contact avec celui du blond. Une onde de plaisir me parcourt. Des gémissements sonores s'échappent de Draco, à moins que ce soit de moi. Je ne sais plus où s'arrête mon corps et où commence le sien. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi intense.

A bout de souffle, nos bouches se séparent, mais notre étreinte ne se brise pas pour autant. Nous restons front contre front, la respiration haletante, à nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Le gris et le vert s'affronte sans jamais se lâcher, ils fusionnent. Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de sourire.

« Alors comme ça tu n'es pas gay ? »

Je dépose un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Draco en souriant.

« Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas gay. Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher cette idée ? »

Nous rions un peu et nous nous embrassons, beaucoup... Je crois que des heures passent comme ça, moi dans les bras de Draco, lui dans les miens. Nous aurions pu rester ici éternellement, mais la cloche du repas du soir nous a ramenés à la réalité, ainsi que nos estomacs.

C'est main dans la main que nous sortons pour rejoindre la réalité du monde. Mais maintenant nous sommes deux pour affronter les autres.

En passant devant Hermione, celle-ci nous fait un sourire resplendissant que nous lui rendons bien.

Dans les couloirs, nous ne croisons personne. Aux abords de la grande salle, Draco me lâche la main et me prends dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment, mais ce temps viendra où nous pourrons nous embrasser sans complexe au mieux des autres. Tu verras, à partir d'aujourd'hui, plus rien ne sera pareil, mais faisons les choses dans l'ordre. »

Il m'embrasse plus tendrement que toutes les autres fois avant celle-ci, puis me laisse seul, le sourire aux lèvres, pour pénétrer dans la grande salle. Je mange une nouvelle fois seul dans mon coin, mais maintenant je sais que je ne suis plus seul dans mon cœur.

FIN


End file.
